Luck exists in the Leftovers
by Ellisama
Summary: On a sunny day in Konoha High, Karin and Sasuke hit it off right away. Only not quite.  8themes oneshot with team 7 goodness and hinted Sasukarin. Non-massacre.


_****__**Summary: HS AU Trying to hide your girlfriend for your conservative parents is one thing, trying to hide her pregnancy is something completely different. Thank God for friends. The bliss of becoming a teen father in 100 themes. Sasukarin **_

* * *

_**SasuKarin**_**: 100 themes Challenge  
- **_Extra challenge: mention the theme at the end of the last sentence._

* * *

1. Introduction  
It was so extremely cliché that Karin still couldn't believe that their first meeting happened because she tripped, of all things. And not just tripped, but tripped over an extremely handsome guy, who had just been floored by his best friend in the middle of one of their 'epic' hallway fights.

Did she mention that he caught her before she hit the ground, with the grace of nothing short of the male counterpart of any given chick flick? Not that she watched those. On a regular basis.

But falling and lying on top of a guy with eyes like black holes that kept sucking her in, in the middle of the hallway, was definitely one of those fairy tale _introductions_.

2. Love  
It wasn't, she kept chanting in her head. Besides, she was twelve and probably wouldn't even recognize it if it hit her in the face repeatedly. No, it wasn't like that. That would need a confession or something, maybe some candlelit dinners, or at least a bond.

Knowing his name would do too.

So this couldn't be _that_. It might be some hero worship (he saved her from getting a bruise, right?) or some extremely sudden and unlikely coincidental hormonal activity. And that first sight crap didn't count either because she had seen him around a few times before.

But the moment those warm hands safely wrapped around her, it felt damn close to _love_.

3. Light  
"I'm sorry!" Karin immediately blurted out before she on instinct got up and hoped that he would write the blush off as embarrassment. He didn't seem to focus on her anyway, a little bit surprised at most that someone had landed on top of him. He got up nothing less than a second later, his attention already refocused on his rival.

Or at least that was what her mystery guy would want the world to think, especially his best friend who was sporting a black eye the next day. But Karin had seen it, despite the situation and her horrible friend teasing her about 'throwing' herself on random guys. Suigetsu sported a black eye the next day as well, and Karin wore a smile.

Because he couldn't hide it. His skin was too _light_.

4. Dark  
A lot happened after that. Karin found out about his name, and his fan club. She found out about the rumors that he was gay, and the fact that they had shared three classes for the past two years. She watched him from afar, him and his two best friends and the teacher that had seemingly 'adopted' them.

So she let him be, knowing that it was not meant to be more than a crush. After all, she had made a promise to Suigetsu and Juugo. They had a goal, and if they wanted to achieve it, she didn't have time to chase him, make him hers or join his fan club, anyway.

Over time she forgot his name, then his face and when by the time they had their second meeting 4 years later, she had forgotten the first one entirely. But she still remembered those hands, their warmth spreading over her back whenever it grew _dark_.

5. Rot  
She had kissed guys before, had been on dates before.

"You are a science major as well, right?"

Hell, her two best friends were guys. She nodded. So why, why dear god-

"Finally" he muttered under his breath. "Okay, I want to do a project for Orochimaru-sensei on-"

- couldn't she utter a single word when those hands came so close to her face, like she had caught the potter's _rot_?

6. Break  
When it dawned on her that he wanted to do a team project with her, of all people, on something that he must have mentioned while she was cursing the gods, she initially said no, for still unknown reasons.

"Why not?" Sasuke –that was his name right?- asked her, an eyebrow arched. She figured that with a face like that, he didn't get rejected by a girl any day. She wouldn't have known what to say, and most likely blurted out whatever crossed her mind the next second, if the pink haired girl hadn't chosen to interject that moment.

"Don't blame her, Sasuke." She said with a teasing smile on her face, obviously amused at the rejection. "I wouldn't want to work together with you either after you made me trip, and didn't even apologize for it afterwards." She giggled, but Karin and Sasuke blinked. Twice.

"Please explain Sakura." So that was her name.

"Ugh. Forget it Sasuke. Summary; you were, are and will always be an ass." She sighed, hitting him on the back of his neck not so softly. Ouch. Than Sakura directed a good natured smile towards her. "Don't worry Karin, I know you prefer to do projects with Suigetsu-san and Juugo-sempai. Don't let Sasuke bully you into complying."

"They can join as well." Again, before Karin could say anything, someone interrupted. "Suigetsu and Juugo, I mean." He added, looking her in the eye for approval, while Sakura kept giggling.

And she was pleased to re-acquaintance with her voice. "Oh, give me a _break_!"

7. Heaven  
Sasuke and Sakura both looked at her like she was crazy, but she was used to be called a freak so she didn't mind. "I mean, even I know that the limit to such an assignment is two people, and the last time I went to that class was the day that I noticed that Orochimaru-sensei was looking at my cleavage." Okay that might not have been the best thing to say, but it was the truth. "Besides, I don't even know you!" She yelled, unaware of the fact that by that action she gained the attention of the entire class.

She wanted to walk away, but Sasuke stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her a little bit too close to him for her liking. But those hands, that warmth… it was just like-

Sakura smiled awkwardly, very much aware of all the eyes on them and the rumors that would be echoing through the halls within the next hour. "Karin, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Karin… uh… I forgot your last name." She apologized, then giggled softly. "Now you know each other! See, a match made in _Heaven_!"

8. Away  
Karin agreed, Sakura got away with it, and the project was a piece of cake. Even after she found out that the only reason that he had asked her was because his two best friends had ditched him in favor of working together, and her average wasn't all that bad. _Even _after Sasuke found out that it was all part of Sakura's plot to get him to interact a girl that was not her, to finally get rid of the rumors that were inevitably a part of being best friends with two guys.

Sasuke's unnatural quietness and unexpected explosions of emotions, combined with Karin's unnerving habit to blurt out exactly what she had on her mind, it was needless to say that they hit it off right _away_.

* * *

Okay, this is what I call my Hiatus fic: AKA the fic I write during my hiatus from ITS. (I am so original.)Let's state some facts, so you know what you are up to:

The main pairing is Sasukarin. I might mention some others. This is about them growing up, not only romance. Did I mention Non-massacre?

This fic is also written in protest to all those Sasusaku/sasukarin/sasunaru/narusaku/etc writers that bash all character that are not part of the pairing but could pose a potential threat to the pairing. Team 7 will be team 7 here, as close as they can be. Suigetsu and Juugo won't try to seduce Karin. They are friends, and friendship is also an important bond, even in a romance fic.

That, and the Sasukarin fandom is underappreciated. Peeps, please, show them some love. They aren't my OTP either, but they got something, no?


End file.
